einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Gus
Appearance At Character Creation Tall, burly, and built like a barrel. His big, oafish mouth was clearly designed to maximize input, and understandably so; it takes a lot of food to sustain a creature this size. Also, his eyes are somewhat large, but he squints so much you wouldn't know it. He was probably a boulder in his previous life. Current, Out of Armor Tall, burly, and built like a barrel. His big, oafish mouth was clearly designed to maximize input, and understandably so; it takes a lot of food to sustain a creature this size. Also, his eyes are somewhat large, but he squints so much you wouldn't know it. He was probably a boulder in his previous life. In Armor A man in a standard MCP-II and Sharksuit. Personal Information Certainly one of the dimmer stars in our galaxy, Gus spent the first 28 years of his life nailing things into other things for a living. Well, actually, he spent the first 12 years of his life accidentally nailing things to other things, much to the chagrin of his unfortunate parents, before getting a job with a construction company. The main distinction between these periods was that whereas before, the things being nailed into other things ranged from tables, to chairs, to the family dog, after, he only nailed what Boss wanted nailed, into the things Boss wanted them nailed into. Besides his job, Gus had many hobbies; these included attempting to invent things, attempting to fix the things he broke whilst attempting to invent things, and driving around in circles until he threw up. Everything changed for Gus when two of his coworkers, after attempting to engage Gus in a conversation about politics he simply wasn't equipped for, offered him a job. To Gus' surprise, it didn't involve nails at all; all they wanted him to do was to move some boxes for them. Specifically, they needed these boxes deposited in the cellar of the planetary UWM headquarters, preferably in close proximity to a load bearer. They assured him that the freedom and opportunity this mission would secure was infinitely greater than the material wealth they couldn't afford to pay him. Gus didn't care about the money or the freedom; he was just glad to make new friends. Imagine his surprise when, after he asked a guard for help finding the stairs, he was immediately arrested, beaten, and prosecuted as a "terrorist", and subsequently sentenced to probable death in the HMRC. After Lurker Auguste "Gus" Johnson, lacking the ability to bilocate like his companion Sir Jackson, finds himself stranded light years away from anything somewhere in orgyverse. Seeing this as his moment to shine as a leader, he heads to the bridge and hits what he thinks is the intercom button to address the crew. It is not the intercom button. It is the oddly placed and distressingly easy to initiate self destruct button. The rights to his life story were sold to a third rate animation studio who created a 10 minute cgi comedy short film with them. It aired exactly once. Attributes Inventory Armor * MCP-II **Fleshknitter tank *Sharksuit **Tailored to fit over MCP-II; Does not inhibit standard functions such as wall-walking soles. Weapons * 'X3" Civilian Gauss Rifle 10/10 **Essentially a Gauss Rifle, with a shorter and significantly thicker barrel. It uses a massive Gauss coil to accelerate somewhat smaller bullets at high speeds. Better at piercing armored targets. **2 spare clips *Gauss pistol with mauler rounds *2 Multi-Function Power Gauntlet (Mission equipment) **Modified to include internal generators **Hooked up to MCP-II generators **Plastered with fire decals **Kinamps removed * 6 Basic Hand Grenades **Strapped to suit via pins for easy access; quick yank and toss Other Stuff *Head sized sapphire **Not actually a sapphire; composed of unknown compounds **Probably artificial in structure **Retrieved from Universe 0,9,0 *8 Tokens ** 2 token debt to Skylar Niabs *Occupies Room 7 **Secret entry password: 1234 Mission History Last Levelup: Mission 23 Mission 20 Rescue *+1 Con Mission 23 *+4 Con, +1 Aux, +5 Fate